When piles of autumn leaves or wet vegetation debris accumulate, the usual procedure is to begin by raking and collecting them because power air (leaf) blowers cannot usually make inroads into such soggy and heavy masses. This new FAN HEAD MOBILIZER FOR AIR (LEAF) BLOWERS in one operation will stir, cut, toss, and therefore displace wet or matted leaves and vegetation that deflect and defy air currents from present day power air blowers. These cutting, tossing and displacing maneuvers performed by the invention allow air currents to work in the interior of the penetrated and distributed mass so that it can be blown and accumulated in the usual manner. The flexible mobilizer probe of the fan head is the core feature of the new invention. Composed of flexible high carbon steel, carbon fiber composite, or plastic, it is an integral part of the fan head. Said mobilizer has three functions: 1) To (primarily) mobilize masses of vegetation. 2. To (secondarily) act as a weed cutter as the occasion demands. 3) To (secondarily) act as a skid to bear some of the weight of the air blower, therefore lessening the workload of the operator.
Patent searches disclosed the following Design patents that deserve comment: D297,274; D326,458; and D375,822. These patents relate to overall ornamental designs of air tubes, power blowers, and a circular spinning grass trimmer; therefore, they contain no features concerning a fan head air nozzle design for mobilizing matted masses of vegetation, cutting individual heavy weeds, or bearing weight of the air (leaf) blower by the skid feature (vide supra): all three elements being present in this new FAN HEAD MOBILIZER FOR AIR (LEAF) BLOWERS.